


Game Night

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advanced Dungeons and Dragons, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Tabletop Gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg convinces Mycroft to join a game of dungeons and dragons
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).



"You want me to come and play Dungeons and Dragons?" asked Mycroft, staring at Greg as if he'd suddenly sprouted a second head.

"I think you'd have more fun than you think," countered Greg. "My niece runs a game and she needs a couple more players for their current campaign."

"I take it you've played before."

"I've sat in a few times, yeah. Come on, knowing you, you'll have figured out how to exploit every game mechanic in the first five minutes. But it's fun."

Mycroft looked at Greg. Greg was giving him the sort of big brown eyes he did when he was really trying to wheedle Mycroft into something outside of his comfort zone. Though in general those things generally worked out better than he expected.

"Fine," said Mycroft, grumbling. "Will you send me the rulebook and whatever I need to know?"

"I'll even help you roll up a character," smiled Greg.

"Very well," said Mycroft.

"Good." Greg kissed his cheek and then went to get the things he'd need.

**

Friday night found Greg and Mycroft outside an ordinary flat. Mycroft could already hear loud talking from behind the door and mentally prepared himself. He knew that Greg's niece was in her twenties but he'd resisted looking up information on the rest of the players.

Katie opened the door with a smile. "Uncle Greg! Thank you for coming, we were waiting on you."

"Promised you we'd be here," said Greg, leading Mycroft inside. "Katie this is Mycroft."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Mycroft politely.

"You're right he is posh," teased Katie. She smiled warmly at Mycroft. "He's said nothing but good things, promise."

"I'm sure," said Mycroft, following her into the other room. Three other people sat around the table, chattering among themselves. They looked up and smiled at the pair of them and moved around to make room. "Thank you for coming," said one of the boys. He introduced himself, Kerim, and the other players, Zara and Denis. 

Mycroft took a seat, squeezing Greg's hand under the table. Greg gave him an encouraging smile and pulled out their character sheets as well as a bag of dice. 

When it came to picking characters, Mycroft had expected Greg to make him a wizard or something, but instead, he'd given Mycroft a pretty basic fighter, assuring him that it would be easier to learn the game with less stuff to keep track of.

Katie gave them each a bottle of water and sat at the head of the table behind a screen. Mycroft felt uncharacteristically nervous, not wanting to let Greg down or make a poor impression. He'd of course devoured the rule books and thought he had a pretty good grasp on the game mechanics, but that wasn't the same as sitting at the table.

"Alright you're all in a tavern," Katie started, looking at her players.

Mycroft listened and observed as the characters were introduced and formed into a party. Soon enough they were off to the local ruins to investigate. Katie was pretty good at describing the scene in a way that they could imagine it.

Of course, something popped out and attacked them as soon as they set foot on the grounds.

"Roll for initiative," announced Katie.

Mycroft picked out a ruby-colored d20 and dutifully made the roll, frowning as it landed on a 2. Katie made notes of everyone's rolls and Mycroft listened and watched as everyone took their turns. One of the creatures had been struck several times, so that was the one Mycroft attacked. This time the dice were merciful and he rolled a 20.

"Great, double damage," said Greg.

"You not only killed it but I'm pretty sure you decapitated it," grinned Katie.

Well, that was strangely satisfying. 

The next creature was down before Mycroft could get a swat at it. Then it was a matter of figuring out how to get into the dungeon. Before he knew what was happening, Mycroft was turning his considerable brainpower to solve Katie's puzzles and getting invested in going through this dungeon.

The rest of the table clearly appreciated his talents and were encouraging, even when the occasional low roll meant that he didn't do what he'd wanted or he missed a critical piece of information. And smashing skeletons did certainly have an amount of appeal he'd never suspected.

Greg was playing a cleric and kept everyone healed up, making some quiet suggestions to Mycroft but mostly just letting him do what he wanted to do.

Katie finally called time after they finished one more battle, only eeking through it by the skin of their teeth.

"Alright," she said. "We can pick this up next week."

"We'll be here," said Mycroft, knowing he'd do nearly anything to keep his schedule open for this.

"Thank you for putting up with us, Katie," said Greg.

"It was my pleasure. Really, Mycroft, I'm glad that you had fun."

"I did," promised Mycroft. "Honestly, more than I expected."

"You did good," said Zara.

"Thank you," said Mycroft.

They made a few more goodbyes and Greg finally led Mycroft back outside towards his car. "You really did enjoy yourself."

"I did, thank you for dragging me along." Mycroft leaned in and kissed him gently.

"You're welcome. My brave knight," grinned Greg. "Come on, let's go home and I'll show you some proper gratitude."

"Excellent."


End file.
